Yummy Yummy (album)
Yummy Yummy is the fourth album from The Wiggles; it was released in 1994 by ABC Music distributed by EMI. A companion video was also made in 1994, and it was re-recorded in 1998. Track listing AUS track list All tracks written by (or trad arr. by) M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page except spoken and listed below. # "Hot Potato" (J. Field, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page) 1:14 # "Shaky Shaky" 1:26 # "Fruit Salad Intro" (spoken) 0:14 # "Fruit Salad" 2:28 # "Willaby Wallaby Woo" (R Pike) 1:34 # "Come On Let's Jump" 0:41 # "Walk" 1:19 # "Fais Do Do" 1:20 # "Ponies" 0:56 # "The Monkey Dance" (J. Field, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page) 2:01 # "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)" (J. Field, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page) 2:25 # "Shake Your Sillies Out" (B & B Simpson) 1:37 # "Numbers Joke" (spoken) 0:16 # "Numbers Rhumba" (D. Walden, Arr. M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page) 1:59 # "Would You Giggle" 0:43 # "Food Poem" (spoken) 0:15 # "Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes" 1:55 # "Butterflies Flit" (M. Field, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page) 0:38 # "Where Is Thumbkin?" 3:14 # "Veil" 0:48 # "Yawn Yawn Yawn" 1:39 US track list # "Hot Potato" (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field) 1:17 # "Shaky Shaky" 1:21 # "Fruit Salad Intro" (spoken) 0:11 # "Fruit Salad" 2:26 # "Captain Feathersword" 1:10 # "Our Boat is Rocking On the Sea" 0:52 # "We're Dancing With Wags The Dog" 1:21 # "Willaby Wallaby Woo" (R Pike) 1:32 # "Come On Let's Jump" 0:37 # "Walk" 1:14 # "Fais Do Do" 1:15 # "Ponies" 0:52 # "The Monkey Dance" (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field) 1:42 # "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur)" (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field) 2:07 # "Shake Your Sillies Out" (B & B Simpson) 1:34 # "Numbers Joke" (spoken) 0:11 # "Numbers Rhumba" (D. Walden) 1:47 # "Would You Giggle" 0:40 # "Food Poem" (spoken) 0:10 # "Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes" 1:51 # "The Chase" (instrumental) 3:55 # "Butterflies Flit" (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Marie Field) 0:33 # "Where Is Thumbkin?" 3:11 # "Veil" (instrumental) 0:44 # "Yawn Yawn Yawn" Personnel source Yummy Yummy album booklet, 1994: The Wiggles * Murray Cook – guitar, bass, vocals * Anthony Field – vocals, guitar, bass * Jeff Fatt – piano, organ, accordion, vocals * Greg Page – lead vocals, guitar Additional musicians * Tony Henry - drums, percussion * Greg Truman - vocals * Peter Mackie - guitar * Trina Leigh - children's vocals * Allison O'Brien - children's vocals Release information The CD was released in 1994 under EMI Records, ABC for Kids: 8143372 Charting In the United States, the album reached number 31 on Billboard's Top Heatseekers and number 29 on their Top Independent Albums charts. Video Category:Children's music albums Category:Albums Category:The Wiggles Category:The Wiggles albums Category:1990s Category:1994